The Life and Times of Bella Swan
by wooingnature94
Summary: Bella is a college student doing the sorts of things that give her great stories to tell at Sunday brunch. Watch her friends' amusement as she slowly grows to realize that she's falling for the green-eyed boy who has been waiting to show her what she's been missing. Buckle in for shenanigans, sassiness, and a slow burn. AH and AU, M for good reason. B/E eventually.


**A.N. Hey guys! So I used to write fanfic here under a different name, but as it's been seven years and my writing style and content have changed a whole lot, I decided to start fresh. Before we get into it I want to let you know that this one is going to be a slow burn on the B and E front but there will still be plenty of shenanigans (as you're about to see). So buckle up and I hope you enjoy, and if you'd be so kind as to drop a note in the reviews I'd be overjoyed ****. Have fun with it, hope to hear from you guys, and I own nothing except the storyline.**

Prologue:

Our grunts and heavy breathing echoed through the room as our hips slapped together roughly, my thighs working overtime in a fashion I'd probably regret in the morning.

"Oh, god Bella," he grunted as he struggled to bring his hips up to meet mine, latching his hands firmly onto my hips to try and set the pace. Because the jackhammer (the preferred move of guys who watch way too much porn) had never been my cup of tea, I quickly moved his hands, one to the aching spot between my legs and the other to cup my breast. I had to sigh as he oafishly squeezed my breast and moved his other hand to apply the same treatment to the other side. Luckily the disappointed sound was masked by the noises he made as he quickly finished, not noticing that I hadn't accompanied him off that cliff.

As he laid back, eyes closed with a blissful expression, I stared down at him in disgust. Rolling my eyes, I slid off of him and awkwardly pulled on my underwear and jeans, having to jump around a bit to stay balanced in the process. After pulling on my shirt and shoes and grabbing my coat, I glanced back at him, only to see his tired and yet hopeful eyes appraising me.

"That was nice. Wanna do it again next weekend?"

I plastered on a fake smile, shrugged, and winked, slipping out the door and quietly through the building, hoping to avoid running into the guys I actually enjoyed spending time with. They'd just laugh it off as 'yet another of Bella's conquests', but they'd give me way too much shit if they knew I'd hopped on the Mike bus and I couldn't have that.

I stumbled through the snow and up to my building, swiping my keycard to get in and hopping into the elevator. As it started up toward my floor I leaned my head back against the cold metal, grimacing at the vomit smell and the newly added graffiti on the doors. "Keeping it classy," I mumbled to myself as I stepped out, shaking my head at whoever thought it'd be fun to mention their love of smelly dicks on the wall of the elevator.

Relieved to see the light still shining under the door, I made my way into the room, flipping my roommate off when she smirked at my disheveled state. Although she was an ass, I loved being able to talk to her about everything and take the time to chill before I headed off to bed. After throwing my shoes, coat, and keys down in my room I came back out and collapsed into a chair, scoffing at the homework surrounding my favorite little homebody.

"Alice, I swear to god, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have no social life." She smiled up at me before turning the page of her history of design book and making a note in the corner.

"Well Bella, I think it's safe to say you have enough of one for both of us. I'm perfectly content with staying in on the weekends, I get the satisfaction of snuggling with Jasper and marathoning shows on Netflix and being warm. And anyway, you know you'd be pissed if I stole the spotlight away from your Sunday morning stories with adventures of my own, so this way we're both happy."

I shook my head at her name for my sexcapades, which happened regularly enough to garner one. It seemed like every Sunday I ended up recounting the tales of my weekend to her, Jasper, and Angela, earning shocked chuckles and high fives along the way. It was funny to think back to the times before I had all of the stories to tell, back at the beginning of freshman year when innocent little Bella became Bella the vixen, slayer of men's hearts (as dubbed by Emmett, who was never around for the Sunday brunches but still managed to hear of my stories anyway).

**So that's it for now guys, leave a few constructive comments for me in the reviews if you wouldn't mind. For this story, Bella is in college and is in the process of discovering herself. It will take time, mind you, but she will find Edward. I'm a firm believer in HEA's ****. The next chapter is going to take a step back to the beginning of college, which is where the real story begins. Hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays!**


End file.
